Eyes?
by Minori Tsukiyoru
Summary: Sakura tak pernah berbicara bersama sang pangeran sekolah. Tetapi pembicaraan pertama mereka terlihat mengejutkan untuk Sakura./SasuSaku fic, Oneshot. Read and Review, please?


**Eyes?**

**.**

**_Naruto's Belongs Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_._**

**Story © Mizuki Hinagaku**  
**{I just borrowing the characters from Masashi Kishimoto}**

**.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), alur terlalu cepat, Humor garing crispy, pendek, dll**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

Konoha High School. Sekolah yang terkenal dengan fasilitas lengkap. Sekolah ini biasanya terdiri dari orang-orang kaya dan terkenal. Tetapi bukan tidak mungkin orang sederhana maupun kurang mampu berada di sekolah ini.

Termasuk gadis yang satu ini.

Haruno Sakura, gadis yang berasal dari keluarga sederhana tetapi hidup berkecukupan dan bahagia. Meski hanya terdiri dari Orang tua dan dua anak, itu tetap membuat mereka merasa senang.

Sakura adalah gadis yang sering ke perpustakaan. Biasanya, gadis ini mendapat informasi tentang sekolahnya dari Ino, Yamanaka Ino. Sahabat Sakura, sang ratu gossip.

Dan, disinilah sang putri Haruno. Di sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan buku. Dimana lagi kalau bukan di perpustakaan?

Sakura menatap bukunya dengan serius. Kata per kata, baris per baris, lembar per lembar dibacanya dengan tekun. Seakan-akan tak ingin terlewatkan satu kata pun.

Sakura memang termasuk gadis yang cerdas, meski ia sedikit lemah dipelajaran matematika, sedikit lho! Tetapi ia tetap bisa mencari jawabannya dengan benar. Sakura juga ramah kepada siapapun. Oleh sebab itu, ia banyak disenangi.

Sakura menutup bukunya sambil merilekskan tubuhnya. Bel masuk telah berbunyi 10 menit yang lalu. Mungkin ia akan dihukum sang guru karena terlambat. Beginilah dia. Diwaktu istirahat membaca tanpa mengingat waktu. 10 menit setelah bel berbunyi adalah waktu yang paling cepat saat ia membaca. Sakura mengembalikan buku yang dipinjamnya ke tempat asalnya—rak buku. Perpustakaan terlihat sepi sekarang, begitu juga koridor sekolah.

"Cepat sekali?" ucap sang petugas dengan penuh penekanan. Sakura memutar bola matanya.

"Ne. Aku selalu cepat." Balas Sakura, tak membalas ucapan Shizune yang tersenyum kecil kearahnya.

"Ya sudah sana, masuk ke kelas. Kamu sudah terlambat tahu." Ucap Shizune. Sakura mengangguk dan berpamitan. Ia pun berjalan melewati koridor yang lenggang dan sepi.

Sakura berhenti sebentar. Ia memijat pelan bahunya dan merasakan perutnya sedikit mual. "Ish… Sepertinya aku harus minta izin untuk ke UKS…" gumamnya pelan. Sedari pagi, Sakura sama sekali tidak makan. Waktu istirahatnya pun dipakainya untuk membaca. Sakura segera melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke ruang kesehatan. Ruang kesehatan terletak di dekat ruang piket guru. Dan untuk sampai disana, Sakura melewati jalan terdekat, melewati koridor tempat loker.

Ketika berbelok ke koridor loker, Sakura tak jadi berbelok. Ia malah mengintip seseorang yang sedang membuka loker. Orang itu berpakaian sama seperti Sakura, hanya saja ia memakai celana dan rambutnya raven.

_Sebentar… Aku mengenal orang itu,_ pikir Sakura. "Uchiha?" gumamnya pelan.

Sakura mengenal pemuda ini dari Ino, sang pembawa informasi untuk Sakura. Pemuda itu bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Gadis sekolah ini hampir semuanya berstatus sebagai fans pemuda itu. Sakura tidak pernah berbicara dengan pemuda ini, apalagi berteman. Paling tatap mata sebentar.

Sakura menatap lekat-lekat kegiatan pemuda itu. Apa yang dilakukannya? Kenapa ia tak masuk kelas?

Terlihat, Sasuke sedang menghela nafas dan membuka lokernya pelan. Sakura tahu, loker itu adalah milik pemuda itu. Tetapi kenapa membukanya saja terlihat ragu?

Ketika Sasuke membuka loker tersebut, surat-surat dan hadiah-hadiah dari fansnya keluar dari loker. Sasuke mendengus. Tak ada niat untuk membuka surat dan hadiah itu. Setelah menutup lokernya, Sasuke pergi ntah kemana dan membiarkan surat-surat dan hadiah itu.

Setelah merasa aman, Sakura berjalan ke koridor loker itu. Terbesit rasa penasaran untuk membuka surat-surat itu.

Eh? Bukannya tujuan Sakura ingin ke ruang kesehatan? Tetapi… ia penasaran.

Yah… lihat satu saja, tak apa kan?

Sakura mendekat ketumpukan surat dan hadiah sang Uchiha. Diambilnya salah satu surat dan membukanya. Alisnya terangkat ketika melihat isi surat itu.

_Halo, Sasuke-kun! Apa kabar nich? Baik-baik aja donk, iya kan? Iya donk. Bener kan, bener donk!  
Mau kenalan gak? Mau donk? Boleh ya? Please! Nanti telpon nomer gue!  
+65537564789, Di bales ya, Chynk! _

_Dear, Miss Lebay a.k.a Karin._

Sakura menutup kembali surat aneh itu. Karin memang terkenal dengan status 'Miss Lebay a.k.a Nona Lebay'. Sakura meletakkan surat itu dan mengambil surat lainnya, dengan corak bunga-bunga.

_Untuk Sasuke-kun,_

_Sasuke-kun. Apa kabar? Baik-baik aja kan? Saya juga ketika menulis surat ini dengan keadaan sehat, semoga kamu baik-baik saja seperti saya. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kabar keluargamu? Baik aja yah? Salam yah buat mereka. Oh ya, dibalas ya surat ini! _

_Dear Samui cute._

'Akrab bener bahasanya? perasaan ia temen si Miss Lebay deh?' batin Sakura. Sakura kembali meletakkan surat itu dan ingin mengambil surat lainnya.

"Hn."

Sakura terpaku. Dengan sedikit menunduk, Sakura menatap pemuda di depannya. Ia baru sadar pemuda itu ada. Melihatnya membuka surat untuk pemuda itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke memecah keheningan. Ia heran kenapa gadis di depannya membuka-buka suratnya.

Sasuke berniat memanggil sahabatnya, Naruto untuk membantunya menyingkirkan barang-barang tak berguna itu. Tetapi Naruto sedang makan dan akan menyusulnya beberapa menit lagi.

Sasuke terdiam menatap iris mata hijau yang sedang menatapnya takut-takut. Mata yang indah, seperti permata emerald. Sasuke masih menatap iris mata itu tanpa berkedip dengan ekspresi datar.

"M-Maaf, aku sudah lancang." Ujar Sakura. Sasuke tersadar dan menatap gadis itu dari atas ke bawah. Mengingat-ingat gadis ini di memorinya. Dan kembali menatap mata hijau yang ikut menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku? Aku jadi tidak bisa memandang kearah lain tahu!" Kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir sang Uchiha bungsuyang terlihat kesal. Sakura terkejut dan rona kemerahan tipis menghiasi pipinya. Sedangkan sang Uchiha bungsu baru sadar apa yang dikatakannya, dan dapat dilihat semburat merah menghiasi pipinya.

.

.

**==END!==**

.

.

Halo Minna-san!

Kali ini saya membawakan fic SasuSaku Oneshot. Maaf kalo pendek! Saya hanya menuangkan imajinasi saya ke fic ini. Dan beginilah jadinya. .

Mungkin segini saja? Oke,

**Mind to review?**


End file.
